


Pillow Fights

by SickToDeath



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fights, Soft!!!, its a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickToDeath/pseuds/SickToDeath
Summary: alice is bored and chaos ensues
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Pillow Fights

alice and alfred had been sitting on their phones for the majority of the night, but alice was getting rather bored and wanted to start some trouble. she peeked over to look at what alfred was up to, her eyes narrowing. was he reading?! on his phone?!

“alfie!” she yelled his name, grabbing a throw pillow off her bed. “are you just ignoring me for ‘War and Peace’?!” she smacked his head with the pillow, laughing in victory when he fell back. 

“no! i was just-” alfred cut himself, thinking of how to phrase his words. he used this opportunity to grab another pillow. “i was reading, but i wasn’t ignoring you! if you wanted my attention, try saying something instead of hitting me with a pillow!” he threw the pillow against her arm, standing up on the bed.

it didn’t take long until both of them were on the bed, taking hits at each other both verbally and with the pillows. with each smack came another insult, though most of them were barely audible through the laughter and giggles. 

“it’s the 1 Direction obsession for me.”

“it’s the asthma for me.”

“it’s the screlting at 3am for me!”

they went on for almost a half hour, taking cheap shots at each other. they couldn’t keep a straight face the entire time until finally, alice crossed the line. 

“it’s the shitty eyeliner in middle school for me!”

alfred gasped, his face dropping along with his pillow. “you whore! i didn’t bring up your hamil-” 

before he could finish, alice hit him in the face with her pillow and he stumbled back. they both burst into giggles as alice sat down next to him, taking his hand. he turned his attention to her, staring at her lips like a lovesick puppy. he squeezed her hand and smirked a little.

“it’s the kissable lips for me,” he mumbled, using his free hand to pull her down and press his lips to hers. he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as gently as he could. to him, she was the most special treasure in the world. he would go to hell and back to keep her safe, no matter what. when they finally pulled away, alice snuggled into his chest and he loosely braided her hair. they sat there for hours after, not a word shared between them other than a few “i love you”s here and there until finally, they both fell asleep, entangled in each others’ arms.


End file.
